Enter The Pheonix
by lost-focus
Summary: Enter; Leera. She has it in close with the JLA. They're pretty much her family. as far she and Terry go?They're not such good friends. However, as they become closer, Her world starts to fall apart. It's better than it sounds, so why not try it out?


Hi! Soo...i guess this is where I put my little note? Heh. Well. Be nice I guess. This is my first _real_ attempt!

But, no worries! Flames are actually kinda' welcome! I take it more like constructive criticism anyhow. Buut...yeah!

Non of the Familiar Characters such as anyone form the Justice Jeague, Batman, or Batman Beyond are mine. Only the new ones.

Character discriptions and everything will be found out later. the plot will thicken! Promise! Sooo...withough further ado... :)

* * *

Yeah. No one likes 8th period; Sociology. Talk about snore-fest. The original plan was to enroll in the Soc. class in attempts to actually **learn** something. But, 'Oh heavens no!' God forbid you try and gain some type of knowledge in high school, right? So, again. This is my, not so usual, every other day class. It's really more of a, give-me-your-opinion-and-we'll-see-what-we-can-do-with-that kind of class. I know Dr. Monty tries but, it's a little difficult. And, oh joy. It's Time for the day's wonderful 'debate', of sorts.

"Okay, guys. It's a good one today. Advantages to disadvantages. Agreements to disagreements. Likes to dislikes," The class groaned in unison as Dr. Montgomery, our newbie Soc. professor, was about to give out the topic of the group discussion. "The issue at hand you ask?" He gave us a tiny laugh as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He stood there in all his 5'10, scrawny, plaid-wearing, glory. I couldn't help but feel kind of bad for him. Unfortunately, no one takes him seriously. Granted, he's not the greatest teacher in the world, but still. You have to show his _some_ respect. Right? I think so. "Splicing." The class let out a sigh of semi-relief. "See. I know what you guys will talk about and what you won't. Now, with that said, shall we begin?"

Jay Lowen piped in and tried, but failed, to sound somewhat intellectual. "Well. It's perfectly legit if you ask me. I mean, c'mon. Why the hell not? Splicing is total freedom and control." He pointed out trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. "You chose what you become, and no 'authority' figure, or even God, stands in the way. And, apparently you get this really awesome high. So, again, I say; Why the hell not?" He turned around to his friend who held out his hand, closed fist, and said something that vaguely sounded like 'Yeah, bud! Pound it!'

I guess that was my queue. I looked up from my doodle, and raised my voice. Man. I hate it when I'm in the middle of this really awesome character sketch, only to lose my train of thought, and have to participate in a lame class discussion.

"Uh. No authority figure has a say? You **do** realize that it's in the works to become illegal, don't you? And the act itself is a total work in progress. Please tell me you do know." I said cocking an eyebrow.

"So what if I don't Leera? What are you gonna do about it? Report me?" Wow. Wow is all I have to say to Jay Lowen.

"Erm. Jay? Yeah…no." I said giving him a look of pity. "Splicing, and I'll give my honest opinion, is a stupid idea. No matter how controversial the topic is, I'll pick some sort of stand. It's dangerous – sometimes lethal – and you want to let that slide because of some alleged 'high'? No. Way. In. Hell. That's putting a shit load of lives on the line. I mean sure, it's their choice, but still…" I shook my head as I tried explaining my case. That's pretty much when he had to butt his --and yeah, I'm not going to lie-- damn gorgeous face in.

"I agree, but only with the last bit. The rest is bull." Oh man. Terry McGinnis. Him and I, well, we're not exactly 'bestest' friends forever -- or anything even remotely close.

"McGinnis. Can you not. For like, one second, please? Don't give me that crap, when you're against it too."

"Leera. What about your views on sex changes. It's the same deal. If they choose to, then let them be." Now I was starting to get a little annoyed, and yes. It is hard to believe that sex changes are still an issue. They're not as primitive as one might believe. Sadly.

"Alright, Terry. Let's pretend for a minute that I agree with what you're saying," at that moment I paused to think about it, and I was serious, "that's actually going to be an issue, because I _don't_ agree with what you're saying! Terry, the whole sex change issue is different. Sometimes, and I'm not saying **all** the time, but sometimes when someone gets the operation it's because they feel like they're trapped in the wrong body.

Sometimes that feeling can last their whole lives. How can you go and compare something like that to Splicing? What? The person feels as if they're actually a…a _hyena _trapped in a girl –or guy's-- body?" I finished slightly out of breath. I watched as he unhooked his arm from around his girlfriend, Dana Tan's, waist. He was going to give his rebuttal, and I was already formulating something to oppose his view.

"Yeah, okay. Because that makes so much sense, Leera whe--"And that's when the bell went off.

"Okay! Class! Remember to read Chapters 12 and 13 tonight. I want those outlines next class. Enjoy you're Friday tomorrow, and then the weekend!" He finished with a sigh. He knew hardly anyone heard him inevitably meaning no one was going to do the assignment. Half the class was out the door, like, three minutes before the bell even rang.

"Dr. Monty?" I asked. "Heh, yeah. Sorry about getting so into it during the discussion. We didn't let anyone else get into the conversation…" I said in all sincerity with a lopsided smile.

"Aw, thanks, Lee. It's fine, considering how you two were the only one's talking at all. Weather you gave the other kids a chance or not, it would've been between you two anyway." He said with a boyish grin. I smiled, waved 'good-bye', and bid him a good weekend as I exited the classroom.

As soon as I turned around I was greeted, with a somewhat aggressive hug, by my twin; Trinity. "Oh man, Trin. Haha. You aren't usually that…violent? Pft." I said shaking my head with a small chuckle. Now, when I say twin, I don't mean that dainty 'fraternal' stuff. I mean we have each other's face. Granted, of course, that we have subtle differences, but, you really have to look. And, the similarity is only in the face really. Our hair color is different, as are our birthmarks and whatnot.

"Ahaha! Yeah, I know. You tend to be the vicious one Lee. Anyway! I'm totally excited! Guess why. Go on, guess!" She said with a 'supah-cheese' smile plastered on her –subtly different than mine—face. I give her a shrug and was about to open my mouth, but of course I won't have a chance to answer. "Okay, okay! I'll tell you. So today is Thursday, and I was **so **scared I was going to be dateless tomorrow. Guess who saved me from that almost awful sentence! Yup! Trey. Trey Parker! Ah! So exciting."

"Hmm. You should thank God for Trey. If it wasn't for him, you just might have actually had to spend time with your friends, or even worse—"I trailed off.

"Mom!" we said in unison.

"Haha, yeah. That would be the one!" we both had gigantic smiles presented on our faces.

"Now you know my plans, what're yours? I mean you don't plan to stay home with whiskers and pig-out, do you?" she asked accompanies with a quizzical look.

"You caught me! I was most definitely going to sit back and watch a few horror movies, followed by a transit to the almighty chick flick, with my little kitty!" I gave her a thumbs up. She just gave me the 'meet-my-twin-sister-she's-the-crazy-one' look. "Okay, okay. So Spade and I have a date planned for tomorrow evening. I'm not so sure though. I might just go and visit our favorite 'uncle'. I dunno yet." I looked at her with a frown.

"Dumbass! You should totally go out with your damned boyfriend, Lee! Poor guy probably hasn't gone on a date with you in like four-hundred thousand years!" I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, something like that. I'll call him as soon as we get home, kay? Gosh." I laughed quietly a bit as we left the school building.

"Sounds terrific, sis! Oh! Also, I definitely short-circuited the Promethean board today. It went all frazzle on us, then it started to smoke. Ha! That's what Dewberry gets for fucking with me. He gave me a 'D' on my paper that totally deserved an 'C'! I was so pissed!" She finished in a huff. I looked at Trinity with surprise.

"Oh, Trin! You didn't? You _know_ you're not supposed to do shit like that in this public of a place!" she, again, looked at me as if I was completely mental.

"Leera, my darling sister, no! Calm down, please! I mean, I just pushed a whole bunch of butt—" I looked away from Trinity and towards Spade's locker. I knew it. I knew I heard that bitch. She is _always_ all over him! This was it. I set off towards his locker, unintentionally leaving my older sister talking to herself. "Lee. Leeee. **Leera**!" she called out. Finally she noticed where I was headed and followed suit.

"Ahahaha! Oh, Spade! You're just _too_ funny!" Shay Adams was just _too_ much. She was playfully slapping his chest, playing with her hair, the whole nine yards! That shameless flirt. "Tell me that one again! The one about you just running through that guy that was trying to get the ball from you! I absolutely _love_ that one!"

"Yeah, Spade! Me too! It's my most favorite. Why don't you share it with me too? Then you may want to share the story of how this little scene played out." I suggested sarcastically. Shay looked over at me, eyes almost popping out of their sockets, before she grabbed her bag from the floor and her book from Spade's hand. _That's right. You better run! _I thought to myself.

Before he could actually save himself and tell his altered version of the story, I stopped him. "Please, just…just save it 'kay. I'm not in the mood right now. First McGinnis, now you." I shook my head and looked up at him. "If it's chill with you, tomorrow's date is cancelled. Plus, Whiskers has been kinda' grabby for attention lately.

"McGinnis is making you upset! I'll shove him so far into a locker…But, Lee? I'm sorry If—" I cut him off before he could finish. I've known him my whole life, almost. It's safe to say I know what's on his mind, and what's going to come out next.

"Really? I just have to go, okay? I'll talk to you later, and _no_ I'm not angry. She was probably asking you a question on…I'm not sure. But it's fine. Bye, Spade." I gave him a peck on the cheek, waved 'goodbye' to Trin, and left through the double doors towards the back of the school. I felt bad for acting like a bitch, really! It's just that, this has been going on more than I'd like, and it's not like I'm even that jealous. It's just, kind of annoying sometimes. Ah! Now I feel horrible!

Regardless of how I feel or felt, I just needed to get out of there. I looked around, made sure it was clear, and no one, not even Trinity, was around. _Okay. Safe!_ I said to myself. _We're good to go!_ I took one more look around, again; safe. I looked up at the sky, and then; dust. Dust was all that was left on the spot I had just occupied seconds before I jetted into the sky. A little flying always held the cure. It always allowed me clam down.

* * *

here you have it. The first chapter...completed

Soo!! How was it? Good, Bad? I really wanna know. Soo, yeah. haha.


End file.
